


Show me your scars and let me share your pain

by Wfricke



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse, Top!Barry, bottom!len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wfricke/pseuds/Wfricke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len wouldn't let Barry behind him, and Barry was gonna figure out what the hell was going on with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1:  
Len wouldn’t let Barry behind him. 

At first Barry didn’t even notice too focused on Len’s hands, his mouth, but they had been together 3 months at this point, sleeping together for 2, and Barry still had not seen Len’s back. It was… strange to say the least. Len would compensate for any movement Barry made so that he always stayed slightly in front of him, always facing him. Finally Barry had, had enough. He swore that tonight would be the night, he was gonna figure out what the hell was going on with his boyfriend.

That night Barry begged off of Flash business and broke into Len’s latest safehouse, was it really breaking in if he had a key? He lit candles and put on soft music and a pair of Len’s soft gray sweat pants and waited.   
Len walked in not too long after Barry had finished and stopped dead at the glow coming from the bedroom. 

“Barry?” He questioned

Barry moved from his position on the bed and kissed him lightly as he pushed the parka off of his shoulders.

“Hey, baby.”

“What’s all this? Did I miss something?”

Barry smiled softly,

“No, I just wanted to do something special for you. Let me take care of you for once, baby, let me love you.” 

Len got the meaning behind that and pulled away slightly. Allowing Barry’s hands to slide down to his hips where he started rubbing slow circles. 

“Barry… I can’t. I can’t give you that. I’m sorry.” At those words he pulled away completely backing up until his back hit the door of the closet. Folded his arms over his chest and tried to breathe deeply suddenly so scared, so scared that this was it. Barry was going to walk out the door and never come back. He had just started to work himself into an actual panic attack when he felt gentle hands on his face drawing him up to look into concerned green eyes.

“Len, Baby, what’s wrong? We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for or not comfortable with.”

Len leaned into the soft touch,

“Please don’t go. Barry, please”

Barry was startled he’d never seen Len look so broken so, scared

“I’m not going anywhere, darling. I’m right here. Talk to me, Len, please tell me what this is all about.”

Len turned his head away and took a deep breath, he was about to tell some of the worse memories of his life to the most important person in his life. He just prayed that Barry would still want him afterwards…. (TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

Angst! But I promise it will get better from here: 

Len took a deep breath and gently pushed Barry away from him. 

“Sit down, Barry.”

Barry perched on the edge of the bed as Len made his way to the single chair in the corner of the room. He sat down heavily and placed his head into his hands breathing deeply for a moment, just trying to gather his thoughts. Finally he looked up at Barry, his eyes shinning in the candle light,

“What I am about to tell you, not another person in the world knows. The only other person who knew, is dead. All I’m asking, Barry, is that after you hear this, if you want to walk out that door and never come back, I’ll understand, but please please keep what you learn here today to yourself.”

“Len… I’d never use anything you tell me against you. And no matter what you say to me. I’m not leaving.”

“We’ll see, I guess.”

Len started the story weaving a tale of horror that had Barry covering his mouth and tears falling from his eyes. Len spoke to his knees as he told Barry about the beatings, the sound of leather against flesh, the cuts that spanned from the top of his shoulders to the backs of his knees. He spoke about a teenager terrified of his own father. Of cigarette burns and hands around his neck. Finally he told about the worse of it, choking back a sob he told Barry about being forced to his knees by his own father, the man who was supposed to love and protect him at all costs. Told him about the searing pain of being taken over and over without prep or something to ease the way. Spoke about how Lewis enjoyed the screams, his sobs. Spoke about the awful scars both physical and emotional, how he swore no man would ever have that power over him again. Finally he stood, pulled the sweater over his head and turned around baring his back to Barry for the first time.

Barry gasped, hadn’t meant to but the lines of scars running down his beautiful boyfriends back, the words carved into the flesh, “slut, whore, disgusting, unlovable” cut crudely and deeply. Barry let out a choked off sob and stood. However, before he could reach out and touch the beautiful, strong man in front of him, Len flinched away, turning back around to face Barry. His voice cold as he spoke,

“So there, now you see. Now you know. You can leave now. I wouldn’t blame you.”

And right there Barry Allen, the fastest man alive, made the most important decision of his life. He walked over to the still open bedroom door and closed it, turning the lock he faced Len, and spoke tenderly, but with steel in his voice, 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

(TBC )


	3. Chapter 3

Barry approached Len slowly, like one might do with a frightened animal. Len stayed seated and simply looked at Barry, watching his approach with a slightly bemused look on his face.

"Barry? What are you doing?"

He couldn't imagine an outcome where Barry would stay after that story. It simply didn't make sense. He was dirty, used, broken, why would Barry, beautiful, sweet, pure, Barry want someone like that? But sure enough Barry crossed the room and knelt in front of Len slowly. Reaching out to tenderly cup his face in his palms. 

"I'm not going anywhere." He repeated firmly "I'm right here. I heard you, and all I heard was a story of survival, a story of bravery, courage, and strength." 

He leaned forward and gently captured Len's lips with his. A soft sweet kiss full of love and acceptance.

"You are so beautiful, Leonard Snart, and I want to show you exactly how amazing, perfect, and beautiful I find you. If you'll let me, Baby, I want to give you the world. I want to show you that you don't have to be afraid. Let me show you that love, doesn't have to hurt. Can I baby? Can I show you what making love really is?" 

Len looked into Barry's eyes, eyes that he had expected to find disgust and horror in, held only love and light. This man kneeling in front of him who had somehow stripped him bare and left him exposed, was now asking to cover him. But did he dare? Did he dare give up the carefully crafted control he had worked so hard for? Did he dare let himself be vulnerable with another? 

Barry took his hand in both of his. Bringing it up to cover his heart and Len felt the hummingbird fast rhythm under his palm. 

"This belongs to you, Len, no matter what you decide. If you decide that this is something you never want to do, I can live happily with that as long as I have you by my side. So take your time, baby, I'm not going anywhere." 

Then he stood from the floor pulling Len with him and leading him towards the bed. Len hesitated and Barry turned to him with a soft and slightly sad smile

"Just to sleep, my darling. Nothing more tonight. I'll call Cisco in the morning and take off of Flash stuff for a few days, use some sick days at the station. You and me are gonna spend some time together, and I'm gonna show you all the ways you are beautiful and loved."

With those words Barry bundled them up under the blankets after speeding through the room to blow out the candles. Cradled in Barry’s arms listening to the thrum of his heat beat Len fell into one of the best slumbers he had experienced in awhile. His last thought was of contentment and a small nervous excitement for the days ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning dawns bright and early. Light filtering in through the curtains and Barry smiles down at the beautiful, sleeping man in his arms.

Len looks so peaceful when he’s asleep. So much younger, more carefree, without all the pain and carefully crafted control that he hides behind. Barry frowned a bit as he slowly rubbed soothing circles on Len’s back. Through the ever present t-shirt that Len always wore to bed, and now Barry knew why. He replayed the awful story he had heard last night in his head. Wiping the stray tears from his eyes as he thought about all the pain this wonderfully strong man had gone through. He wanted to show him exactly how amazing, beautiful, sexy, and wonderful Barry thought he was. 

He figured he’d start by making a good breakfast, since he doubted Len had gotten to eat anything the night before, and then he knew exactly how he wanted to start on loving his boyfriend. But first things first, breakfast. He gently untangled himself from his giant koala and made his way downstairs to make chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and coffee, Len deserved all of his favorites today after all.


	5. Chapter 5

*just a small fluffy scene the next four chapters are gonna be dedicated to each of the four days they have alone then probably one more chapter and an epilogue* 

Len woke slowly, stretched languidly, smiling slightly. That was one of the best rests he had had in a very long time. He reached for the other person that should have been next to him and his eyes shot open when all his searching hands encountered was cold and empty sheets. 

His mood soured instantly, he knew Barry would leave. He knew this was too good to be true. At least Barry gave him one more night in his arms. Len felt tears gather in his eyes and he tried to blink them away, failing as they began to track down his cheeks. He was so worked up that he didn't even register the smell of coffee and bacon or hear the sound of footfalls in the hallway until the bedroom door opened and Barry walked in, wearing just a pair of Len's sweats and balancing a tray overloaded with food.

"Oh. Good morning, darling I didn't realize you were awake yet."

Barry said cheerfully as he shut the door with his hip before looking properly at Len for the first time. He noticed the tear tracks on his cheeks and the red around his eyes and immediately became concerned. He carefully placed the tray on the dresser and sat down on the bed to take Len's face in his hands and wipe at the tears with his thumbs,

"Len! Baby, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Len leaned into the touch,

"You're here. You stayed."

And with those words Barry could've slapped himself. Of course Len would wake up with him gone and assume the worse. Barry pulled him closer cradling his head to his chest and started making little shushing noises at the renewed sobs, this time of relief,

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry. I should've known. I'm so so sorry. Look, I made all your favorites for breakfast. How about you try to eat something for me and then we're gonna talk about how this weekend is gonna go. I've got you all to myself for the next 4 days and I'm gonna use the entire time to make sure you know how much I love you."

Len slowly calmed down and just breathed in Barry's scent, vanilla and warm musk with an underlying scent of electricity that had clung to him since the lightning strike. He nodded and pulled away glancing over at the discarded tray and his stomach growled as he finally registered the scents coming from it.

"Is that chocolate chip pancakes?"

Barry smiled, his lover could be such a kid sometimes,

"Yep! And coffee and bacon too! I even fresh squeezed some orange juice for you."

"You really didn't have to go to all that trouble you know?"

Barry pressed a kiss to Len's temple as he placed the tray across his lap,

"No trouble, never any trouble to make you happy, love."

Len smiled down at the tray and cut a small bite of pancake holding it out to Barry,

"Help me eat this? Least you can do since you made enough to feed an army."

Barry took the bite smiling as he chewed. He loved this side of his boyfriend, the playful sweet side that only he got to see

"Sure, baby, we'll eat, then we'll talk. I've got plans for today but I want to run them by you first." 

Len looked apprehensive and Barry was quick to assure him,

"Nothing bad! I promise. I just want you as relaxed as possible and I don't want to accidentally set over any lines."

Len nodded,

"I trust you, Barry, but I appreciate the concern."

Barry leaned into his side as they ate the food 

"Always darling, always."


	6. Chapter 6

They spent the day cuddling on the couch watching stupid comedies on television and eating junk food. Later, after a dinner of delivery pizza Barry allowed himself to ask for what he wanted today...

"A massage?"

Barry smiled softly,

"Yes, dear. A massage."

Len looked slightly baffled. He never figured that would be how Barry wanted to start this whole thing. He kinda assumed they'd be going straight for the main event and was frankly pretty terrified, but a massage...

"I think I can handle a massage." 

Barry's smile turned into a full blown grin and he moved lightning fast to make the bed, set the pillows so that Len could place his head on them, and grab a small bottle out of the nightstand,

"Ok, darling, shirt off and face down on the bed please."

Len hesitated, taking his shirt off was... terror inducing. It didn't really help that the overall tone of Barry's word resonated in him like an order. Barry, as always, seemed to be in Len's head. He walked over to him and cupped his cheek gently in his palm Len closed his eyes and leaned into the touch,

"Look at me, baby."

Len raised his eyes to Barry's slowly, timidly,

"I would die before I ever hurt you like that. I swear to you, on my very existence, that I will never force you to do anything you don't want. I promise that there isn't going to be any pain, well unless you have some tense muscles I need to work out..."

Barry tried a small smile at those words and was rewarded by an answering smile from Len who nodded and stepped back from Barry enough so he could pull the thin t-shirt over his head. He stepped back close to Barry looking at him almost... shyly. Barry let his hands run slowly over Len's face and down, over his neck, shoulders, pecs, until it stopped just over his pounding heart, he leaned closer asking for, and getting, permission for a soft kiss. Allowing his lips to follow the same path as his hands ending by placing a gentle kiss directly over his heart,

"I love your strength, your beauty, your amazing resilience, but most of all I love your heart. I love that you're allowing me to have it, to love you. That you're trusting me with it. I promise baby, I will do everything in my power to make sure it doesn't get broken."

Len breathed in a slightly ragged breath as Barry's words washed over him, grounding him. Looking at the man standing in front of him he knew, he knew that Barry could never be like Lewis, he could never be that cruel or heartless. Len nodded and broke away from Barry getting comfortable on the bed, his back bare and vulnerable to whatever Barry had in mind. Barry took a moment to admire the sight before him, the scars didn't take away from the beauty that was this man. They only added to it. They showed his man was a survivor, a warrior, and Barry was so proud to call this man, his.

"I'm going to straddle your hips if that's ok, darling. I want to be able to reach your shoulders. But I can sit on the bed if that's more comfortable for you. It's up to you Len. Whatever makes you comfortable is what I want."

Len thought for a second,

"Pants on?"

" Yes, baby, pants on."

"Alright then, I really do trust you, Barry."

"I know sweetheart."

Barry moved over Len feeling him tense automatically even though he could tell he was trying to fight his body's natural reaction, Barry let his hand trail gently down Len's spine,

"Shhhh darling, I've got you, not gonna hurt you, never gonna hurt you. Never gonna let anyone else hurt you if I can help it."

Len relaxed just a bit. Still uncomfortably tense but not quite as ready to bolt as he was before. Barry started out with just light strokes, mapping out an area he had never had contact with before. Starting with his shoulders Barry gently stroked over the strong lines, feeling the raised edges of the scars that indeed spanned from the very tops of his shoulders all the way down until they disappeared below the waistband of his sweats. He leaned down allowing Len to feel his weight along his back, not enough to hold him down, just a comforting presence. He started pressing kisses to the words carved crudely into the flesh. Mummering sweet words against the horrible insults words like "beautiful, amazing, incredible, so loved, and mine" words meant to replace the evil those scars held. As Barry's kisses trailed over his body Len slowly felt the tension draining out of him. The longer they went without any reminder of pain the more Len began to enjoy the attention being paid to him. 

Barry sat back and uncapped the small bottle of oil that he had placed next to Len on the bed. He sped it between his palms to warm it and began to smooth it along Len's back in broad strokes. Len smiled as the scent reached his nose,

"Lavender? Really, Scarlet?"

Barry didn't even pause in his movements,

"It's supposed to be relaxing, Len."

And it was really was, Len was slowly drifting off. Which in of itself was amazing. Getting sleepy with another man at his back. In such a vulnerable position. His last thought right before he allowed himself to sleep was that maybe with Barry Allen's help Len would be able to heal after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Barry knew the exact moment Len dropped off to sleep. Could feel the last of the tension drain from his body. He continued letting his hands softly pet at his back, taking the opportunity to really examine the scars, knowing that it would make Len uncomfortable if he was awake.

He allowed himself to cry, letting the tears fall as the willed as his fingers traced gently across the lines. The amount of pain these must have cause, the anguish knowing it was your own father causing it, well, Barry was just glad Lewis was dead cause this? This would've turn Barry into a murderer. 

Barry gently moved, unstraddling Len's hips and swiftly cleaning up the room. He slid into bed cuddling up to Len's back and placing a gentle kiss to the base of his skull. Tomorrow they would need to have a conversation, establish boundaries, talk about a safe word, he wanted Len's opinion on the days ahead. They still had three days, but he needed Len to know they weren't on a time table here. It wasn't some, give me 4 days and I'm gonna screw your brains out. This was about him, whatever he needed and tomorrow Barry was gonna make damn sure Len knew it. Determined and content Barry pulled Len closer, tucking his head under Barry's chin and allowing himself to drift off with the lingering scent of lavender in his nose.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no intention of writing angst.... Idk where this even came from. I'm torturing my babies... but they love each other. It'll be ok... I hope

The next morning Len awoke to the feeling of soft, gentle fingers drifting across this back. He nuzzled sleepily into Barry's chest. The dancing fingers stopped there progress and Len muttered a sleepy protest,

"Why'd you stop? Feels nice."

Barry chuckled, but the fingers picked back up their movements,

"We need to talk, honey."

Len tensed underneath Barry's hands. Suddenly wide awake. He made to pull away from the embrace but Barry tightened his hold,

"Nothing bad, baby. I swear. I just need to talk to you, okay, darling? Relax for me, please?"

Len let just a bit of the tension out of his shoulders and nodded against Barry's chest,

"Len, can you tell me what you think is going to happen at the end of this weekend?"

Len thought about it for a moment, he didn't know what he was supposed to say here and that made him nervous.

"You... ah.... you're going to... uh... I don't know what you want me to say, Barry. I know you want me to roll over for you. And I swear I'll do it. If that's what you want... I can be good... Barry please.."

Len pulled out of Barry's arms and was clutching his hand, head bent, shoulders shaking, in an obviously submissive pose. Begging... Barry's heart broke just a bit.

"Len! Calm down, honey... please."

He reached over grabbing Len's shoulders, wrong move... Len violently pulled back slamming back against the wall and looking at Barry with wide eyes, hands coming up to protect from a blow that wasn't coming. Barry was up and off the bed in a split second. Hands up in surrender,

"Ok... ok. I'm not going to touch you. Not going to hurt you. I swear Len. Come on Baby, look at me... it's Barry. Len I swear on everything I hold dear in this world I would never hurt you, please look at me."

Slowly Len got himself under control, teary eyes looking into Barry's. 

"That's good now breathe with me, honey ok? In... and out.... good boy. Good, now I'm gonna sit on the bed and take your hand, ok?"

Barry got back on the bed, slowly and reached out to take Len's hand in his. Soothing along the veins in his wrist. 

"Tell me what happened. What made you panic like that?"

Len looked down, he hated this. Hated being weak. Hated showing weakness. He was supposed to be the strong one. He was a super villan, damn it! But somehow his defenses crumbled around this kid. Almost half his age and somehow, he made Len feel things he swore he never would again,

"I don't know what you want from me."

He said it softly and Barry was seriously wondering how fast he would have to run to go back 30 something years and kill Lewis Snart himself,

"I want whatever you want, darling. Nothing more. I'm not going to force you into anything. I'm not going to hurt you. We're gonna move this at your pace. Whatever you need. That's what I'm here for."

Len nodded, and when he didn't speak Barry sighed,

"Ok first things first, I want you to pick a safe word. I need you to know that no matter what we're doing, where we are, or what's going on at the moment all you need to do is say one word and everything stops, ok darling?"

Len considered this for a second, the thought was slightly terrifying, why would he need something like that? What did Barry have planned,

"I'd there something,... some reason I would need something like that?"

"No darling, I'm not gonna cause you pain. I just need you to know you have a way out ok?"

Len pulled his hand out of Barry's and stood up off the bed. Barry watched him silently, he wasn't going to push for something Len wasn't ready for, so he just watched him get up,

"I'm going to take a shower. I'd like it if you...weren't here when I get out, I need some time to myself. I'm not saying no, Barry, I just... I gotta get my head together. This," He gestured down at himself, "isn't who I am, not anymore. I don't let myself freak out, I don't panic, I don't show weakness... I've got to decide if I can let you see this side of me. I know what giving that kind of trust to another person can do. I know, logically, that you wouldn't abuse any sort of power I give you, but... just... give me a day. I'll call you later..." 

With that he picked up a towel off the floor and left the room. Barry was dumbfounded... he didn't realize this would happen. He began gathering his clothes slowly... hating that he was leaving hating that the love of his life was pulling away from him when he was hurting. But Barry couldn't stay, had to honor Len's wishes. He couldn't start this by denying him what he asked for, not if he wanted him to trust him. So he slowly moved towards the door, stopping in front of the bathroom door and speaking through the wood,

"I'll come when you call, baby. Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you, Len. I'll give you your space, take all the time you need..." He placed his hand flat on the door, "I love you."  
*********************************

Len listened as his life walked out the door. Listened to his words as the tears slowly dripped down his face, he locked eyes with his reflection in the mirror. The bloodshot eyes stared back at him, and as the front door shut with a soft click, Len slammed his hand into the bathroom mirror, a small dark satisfaction blooming as it shattered. He left the mess and climbed into the shower, letting the hot water wash away his tears...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter include
> 
> Attempted rape of a main character, nonconsensual touching and groping please do not continue if this is triggering from you

Len couldn't stay here anymore. Barry was gone, had walked out the front door not to long ago. And Len just wasn't prepared to sit and wallow in his own grief. So he got dressed, black jeans and a dark navy blue sweater. Grabbing his keys as he walked past the table, in his haste to get out the door he didn't even stop to grab the cold gun that was placed in the closet. 

He arrived at Saints and Sinners about 20 mins later, the crisp night air making him shiver since he had also decided to forgo a coat. He took a seat at the bar, motioning for the bartender and nodding at the whiskey that was sat in front of him. 

His eyes studied the fake wood of the counter top, not really paying much attention to his surroundings, and there was his first mistake.

Len started as a strong hand fell onto his shoulder, spinning him around on the stool to face the man behind him,

"Well, looky what we have here boys... little Leo Snart."

Len's eyes widened as he took in who exactly was standing behind him, Rick Myers had been an associate of his father's back in the day. Rick had been a frequent visitor to the Snart household and Len had been sudjected to the man's sadistic fantasies on more than one occasion,

"Rick, I thought you were doing a stint in Iron Heights?"

Len attempted to shrug the hand off of his shoulder but the other man's strong fingers dug into the muscle there to the point of pain. Len's hand twitched towards his thigh, where his gun should've been securely holstered, panic flaring in his chest when his fingers found nothing but the denim of his pants,

"Ummm, still gotta mouth on you, huh Leo?"

Rick's other hand came up to stroke over Len's cheek, thumb pushing on his lower lip in a mockery of tenderness,

"And what a mouth it is, if I remember correctly. What da ya say, little Leo? Gonna come show me what that mouth can do?"

Len jerked back, nearly toppling off of his stool in an attempt to get away from the man in front of him,

"Take your hands off of me."

Rick chuckled and stepped back, lifted his hands in surrender, only to nod at the three goons standing to his sides.

Len found himself quickly over powered and being pushed towards the door that looked out over the back alley, Len managed to push the button on his phone that would connect him to speed dial 1. As they pushed him out into the dark alley behind the bar, it said something about Len's choice of drinking establishment that not.one other person so much as blinked at the sight of four men man handling another out of the bar.

Once they were in the alleyway, the goons held Len up as Rick stepped up in front of him. One of Rick's hands going to Len's waist the other gripping the back of his neck harshly,

"Gonna wreck you, Little Leo, wanna watch those pretty blue eyes tear up. Those pretty pink lips stretched over my cock. Got any last words, pretty boy?"

Len spat in the man's face and just managed to gasp out the name of the bar before he was backhanded and a handkerchief was stuffed into his mouth, he just hoped that Barry had managed to hear him. He struggled against the men as a blindfold was placed over his eyes, plunging him into darkness, as rough fingers pushed under his shirt and fumbled with his belt. He couldn't help the whimper that escaped him as his jeans and shorts were pulled down and he was shoved roughly forward,

"That's right, Leo" Rick whispered hotly in his ear,

"Cry for me."

Len squeezed his eyes shut under the blindfold as a dry finger forced it's way into him and prayed that Barry would forgive him.... 

(Tbc)


	10. Chapter 10

“Barry! Sit down! You are literally making a hole in my carpet and my landlord will never give me back my deposit!”

Barry stopped his super speed pacing and glanced sheepishly over at Cisco, who was glaring at him from the couch. He then glanced behind himself at the carpet that was indeed smoking slightly,

“Ummm… sorry?”

Cisco sighed and rubbed at his temples,

“Ok… so you and CC…”

Barry smiled just a bit at the stupid nickname, 

“You know he hates it when you call him that.”

"Which only makes me call him that more, Barry, sheesh… it’s like you don’t even know me, dude! But like I was saying, you and CC had a fight, which you can’t tell me about…”

Barry shrugged,

"Not my story to tell.”

Cisco nodded,

“I get it. I do. Since Lisa and I have been getting closer she's told me some things... but any who back to you and CC so you guys get into a fight, then he kicks you out of his place… and you just, what? Left?”

Barry sat down hard on the couch and put his head in his hands,

“I didn’t know what else to do! I didn’t want to start, whatever this is, by denying him the one thing he asked for ya know? And it wasn’t really him kicking me out… he just asked for some space.”

Cisco reach out and laid a hand on Barry’s shoulder in support, but just as he opened his mouth to speak Barry’s phone started ringing. Playing Cold as Ice. Cisco snorted as Barry frantically dug in his pocket for the small device,

"Len! Baby, hey!”

The sounds of a scuffle could be heard coming through the line,

“Len!! Oh my God… baby! Can you hear me?! What the hell is going on? Len!! Answer me!”

Cisco looked over in alarm at Barry’s shouting,

“Barry… what the hell?”

Barry waved him off as he frantically tried to figure out what was going on on the other end of the phone when he heard a voice… a man’s voice but not Len’s.

"Gonna wreck you, Little Leo, wanna watch those pretty blue eyes tear up. Those pretty pink lips stretched over my cock. Got any last words, pretty boy?"

The Barry heard the sound of spitting and Len's voice gasp out "Saints and Sinners " right before he heard the sound of flesh smacking against flesh and a grunt of pain that could've only come from Len. 

"Hang on, baby! I'm coming!! Just hold on"

Barry hung up the phone and sped out of Cisco ' s apartment. Praying to God he was gonna be fast enough....


	11. Chapter 11

Barry ran like he had never run before. Flashing quickly to Star labs to grab his suit and then he was on his way to the bar. All the possible scenarios running through his head. But nothing prepared him for what he saw when he got to that alley.

Len, blindfolded, gagged, with his pants down around his ankles. Held down by two thugs, while a third was about to... Barry saw red. He could actually feel the lighting flowing through his veins and he was acting before he even thought it through.

(Len's pov)

Len felt the blunt tip of Rick's cock start to press against him and he slammed his eyes shut beneath the blindfold. When suddenly... the weight at his back was gone. The men holding his arms were gone as well... Len staggered and fell to the side at the sudden lack of weight. Reaching shaking hands up to pull the tie from around his eyes. He squinted at the rush of light and focused on the blur that was racing through the alley.

Barry had knocked the two men who had held Len out but he was currently straddling Rick's chest. Throwing punch after punch into the man's face. Len could hear the crack of bone and as much as he wanted the son of a bitch dead... Barry would never forgive himself so...

"Hey... Scarlet.... come on... baby..."

Len crawled over and laid a hand on Barry shoulder. Barry whipped around to Len hand still raised and Len fell back. Hands covering his face on instinct...

(Barry's pov)

Barry was in a rage... how dare these pieces of crap touch his Len? He would kill them! As he laid into the man who had almost... he couldn't think... all he saw was red tinted lighting. At the soft touch to his shoulder he automatically turned prepared to fight. Only to have Len flinch back from him. 

All the rage drained out just as quickly as it had come. He tentatively rose, moving closer to Len with his hands raised,

"Len?... Baby? It's me... I'm not gonna hurt you ok?"

Len looked up at him from his place sprawled on the ground. Unshed tears shining in his eyes and a bruise forming on his cheek, 

"Scarlet?"

"Yes... baby its me. Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Len shook his head violently,

"No! No hospitals! Just... take me home... Barry please?"

Barry nodded,

"Can I touch you, baby?"

Len nodded, Barry made a quick run around the alley, tying up the goons and shooting a quick text to Joe to come pick up the trash and Barry would explain later, then he picked up Len bridal style, being careful not to aggravate his ribs, he placed a gentle kiss to Len's cheek,

"Ok, baby... I'm gonna take you home."

There would be time to talk soon, but right now he needed to get Len safe and comfortable.

Neither noticed that Rick wasn't quite unconscious and had heard every. Single. Word.


	12. Chapter 12

What Barry should do was take Len to the hospital. However, he very much doubted that he would appreciate that sort of concern. So instead Barry sped them back to Len's apartment. Carefully setting the other man on the sofa and flashing to the kitchen for a glass of water and the first aid kit they kept in the cupboard.

He approached his boyfriend slowly, cautiously, like one might do a frightened animal,

"Hey, Baby. Is it alright if I take a look at your injuries?"

Len glanced over at Barry. Not really looking at him as he raised a hand to his own face. His lips stung when he felt them and he figured he must have hit his face on one of the boxes when Rick's goons released him. He didn't really feel any of the pain yet, he just felt sort of... numb. However, he nodded to Barry and allowed the speedster to gently tend to his split lip,

Barry's hands were shaking with the barely suppressed rage that was still running through his body. How could those thugs do this to anyone, much less his Len. He should have killed them when he had the chance.

"And then you would've hated yourself, Scarlet. I know you."

Barry hadn't even realized he had been talking out loud until Len spoke. Barry looked down into Len's eyes. The trademark smirk was in place but it was hollow. A shadow of what it normally was.

"Len... I'm.."

Len's face closed off and he abruptly stood causing Barry to take a step back to avoid getting Len's head to his chin,

"Don't, Barry. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about it. What I want right now, is a shower and a good night's sleep. You can stay or go, whatever makes you happy."

With those words he strode from the room his normal stride only slightly more strained and pained than normal. Len shed his clothes as he walked as though the fabric against his skin disgusted him. Naked he walked into the bathroom, forgetting about the broken mirror that he had failed to clean up earlier.

Barry was shocked out of his stupor by a shout from the bathroom and he raced into the room to find Len crouched on the floor. His hand wrapped around his ankle while blood poured from a cut on the bottom of his right foot. 

"God damnit!" Len shouted and slammed his fist down against the side of the tub. And as if the dam had burst, he began hitting the tub repeatedly, cursing and screaming. All while tears poured down his cheeks and blood from his foot mingled with the glass shards on the floor. 

Barry, alarmed, carefully stepped around the glass and grabbed Len's arm,

"Hey! Len, baby... come on... stop. You're gonna hurt yourself. Len! Stop!"

Len struggled and fought against Barry's hold. Choked screams and sobs falling from his lips as Barry drew him against his chest.

"It's ok... you're OK. It's me. It's me, Lenny. It's Barry. You're safe."

Barry just kept up a steady stream of comforting words and phrases as he held Len against him. Slowly his struggles died down and Len buried his face in Barry's neck, sobbing brokenly into his shirt. Barry rubbed soothing circles on the other man's back. Soon Len seemed to fall into a half sleep and Barry was able to move them both from the bathroom floor to the bedroom.

Barry carefully removed the glass from Len's foot and bandaged the area. He managed to get the other man to drink a little water before he fell into an exhausted sleep. Barry smoothed a hand over Len's head and carefully tucked the other man under the blankets. 

Barry was cleaning up the bathroom when he noticed Len's phone sticking out of the pocket of the jeans he had on earlier. He quickly unlocked the screen and scrolled through the contacts. A gruff voice answered on the third ring,

"Hey, Mick.... yeah it's Barry... no... he's not ok... he's not dead, but he's defiantly not ok... I'm gonna need you here.... yeah might wanna call Lisa too... let the others know he's gonna need them, but not too many people in the house... yeah... yeah, thanks Mick. See you soon."

Barry stood in the doorway to Len's bedroom and watched the man he loved sleep fitfully, and right then and there, Barry Allen swore he would do whatever he had to do, to keep this man safe.... (TBC)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short interlude chapter

Not long after Barry had finished cleaning up the mess I the bathroom, there was a knock at the door. Barry turned from where he was making a fresh pot of coffee, no one was sleeping tonight anyway, and sped to the door.

Mick Rory took up most of the doorway as Barry wordlessly allowed him entry. He removed his boots and placed a grocery bags on the counter,

"Chocolate Chip cookie dough, whipped cream, the realndeal none of that canned crap, and salt and vinegar chips. Figured Lenny might need some comfort food."

He turned and looked the speedster in the eye,

"Ya gonna tell me what happened Red?"

Barry shrugged helplessly,

"Not my story to tell, Mick... let's just say Len met some of his father's former... associates at the bar tonight."

Mick's eyes widened just a fraction

"Shit..."

Mick turned on his heel and headed down the hallway to Barry and Len's room without another word. The man was dressed casually in soft jeans and a white t shirt, looking like he was prepared for the long hall. Barry trailed behind him feeling a bit helpless.

Mick carefully pulled open the door and walked over to the bed. He gently ran his hand over Len's close cropped hair, causing the theif to stir,

"... what... Mick?"

"Hey. Yeah it's me, Snowflake, how're ya feelin?"

Len groaned,

"Like I got hit by a truck."

"Ya wanna talk about it?"

Len shook his head and buried his face in the pillow,

"Ok, Lenny, we can talk when you're ready, I'm just gonna be right outside if ya need me ok?"

Mick turned to leave but Len's voice stopped him,

"Mick?"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Can you... stay?"

Mick turned back towards the bed and slowly sat down on the edge only moving when Len huffed in frustration and maneuvered him into laying down so Len could hide his face in Mick's shoulder,

"Yeah Lenny... I'll stay."

Barry suddenly felt like he was intruding on a private moment and turned to go. He always knew those two had a special relationship and he was far from jealous, he wanted his Len to have whatever comfort he needed and if that meant using Mick as a teddy bear then the Pyro maniac was damn well gonna stay there all night if Barry had to tie him up...

"Barry?" 

Barry halted at the tentative sound of his name,

"Yes, baby?"

Len held out his other arm,

"You too?"

Barry nodded and crawled into the bed on the other side of Len wrapping his arms around his waist and spooning up against his back. Mick curled around his front. Len exhaled shakily and settled, soon drifting off again feeling safe for the first time in what felt like forever. 

Barry brushed his hand against Mick's arm and they locked eyes over Len's head. A silent conversation flowed between them and they both swore that no matter what morning brought, they would do and be whatever the man in their arms need them to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where I ask my loyal readers if they think I should go for a Coldflashwave or simply keep Mick and Len's relationship platonic? Cause after this chapter I could go either way... platonic cuddles are a thing lol


	14. Chapter 14

Len awoke to the feeling of heat from both sides of his body. He could feel arms around his waist and he could feel the rise and fall under his head, which indicated that his "pillow" was someone's chest.

His first instinct was to tense, adrenaline coursing through his sleep clogged mind and making his breathing pick up considerably.

But before he could work himself into a panic, his nose registered the scent of wood smoke and old spice. He relaxed immediately back into the warmth of his best friends chest. However, with relaxation came the stiffness and reminder that he had been put through the ringer last night.

The memories that came flooding back had Len hiding his face in Mick's t shirt with shame. That Barry had had to see him like that, that he hadn't been strong enough, smart enough... Len felt the tears gathering behind his eyes and he forced himself to choke them back. He couldn't afford to fall apart again. He had to figure out how to get back some of his carefully crafted control. 

He tried to untangle himself from the mess of limbs once the memories became to much. But it didn't seem to matter how careful he kept his movements, over 20 years of friendship had made Mick very aware of all things Leonard Snart, and Len was halted in by a warm palm against the side of his face. 

Len locked blue eyes with warm Brown as Mick gently ran his fingers over what Len could only imagine was one hell of a bruise,

"Tell me."

Len shook his head,

"C'mon Snowflake, you know you can tell me anything. You gotta let me know who I'm gonna burn for this." 

Len smiled a bit at the old nickname and at the underlying tenderness in Mick's words. That was the thing with Mick, he was rough and jagged on the outside but once you made it into his heart you belonged to him, no holds barred. It was amazing to have that kind of loyalty and it was something Len did not take lightly. 

Before Len could form an answer the peace of the morning was interrupted by the blare of Barry's cell phone. The speedster nearly fell out of bed flailing for the small device..

"Wha... 'ello... Joe? Wha.. what time is .... oh... yeah, he's with me... no, I don't think that's a good idea right now... what do you mean?!... Joe... yeah... we'll be there soon... just give me... sure Joe, I've got this. Yeah.. you too, bye."

Barry hung up the phone and turned to Len and Mick who were both looking at him with eyebrows raised,

"Hey baby," Barry placed a gentle hand on Len's,

"We've gotta go into the station... Rick escaped from the hospital last night and some nurses overheard him talking to someone about you and mentioned the name... Barry..."

Len felt his heart and stomach turn to lead as the magnitude of those words sunk in, anybody with decent research skills would be able to put together who the Barry in Len's life was, their relationship wasn't exactly secret anymore. 

Mick was already out of bed and pulling on his jeans, he turned briefly back to the two of them,

"C'mon doll, we've got some work to do, and I've got some phone calls to make."

He paused to look into Len's eyes, before turning back to Barry, 

"You protect him, Flash."

Barry locked eyes with Mick,

"With my life."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested come find me on Tumblr @snowflakesandlightning I'm nice I swear :)


End file.
